The Differences Between You and I
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: Itachi killed off his own Clan to hide a secret no one should know. What if his twelve year old niece finds out? What if her life is in danger? ...What if her parents had to choose... Konoha... or their own daughter? -SasuHina- OOcness? Meh. R&R -HIATUS-


**A/N:** Hey guys, here is my third fic. If you want more info on it, either read below or go to my profile.

**SUMMARY**: This is the story of Amiko Uchiha. The daughter of the Uchiha Avenger and the Hyuuga Heiress. Life is meant to be perfect when your parents are so strong and famous, but what happens when what everyone expects you to inherit you don't? What happens when either bloodline choose you as its carrier, but instead your younger siblings? What happens when your father pushes you to such an extent that you feel like all you can do is..._force_ the ability out? What happens when they both surface at the same time? And they both want to stay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own the beautiful and talented children thank you very much. XP

--------

Sasuke sat in the silent waiting room. Head held in his hands as his hair flopped over his face, damp from sweat.

He had been waiting for two hours now.

"Calm down, she'll be fine. She is a Hyuuga after all."

Neji looked down at Sasuke from where he stood, a somewhat of a sympathetic smile detailing his mature features.

The one year old infant in his arms chewing his hair. Pulling and yanking until her daddy had himself a bald spot.

Sasuke looked up, smiling softly as the girl goo and gaa'd, white Byakugan eyes sparkling in the dim lit room.

There was no time to be moody and serious, he had to be strong.

Especially when his wife had been in labor for two hours now.

Their attention was pulled as Kiba came running down the empty hall, sneakers squeaking with every step. He collapsed on the seat next to Sasuke, catching his breath as the two young men just stared.

"H-hey there Sasuke...sorry for being...so late." Holding his chest Kiba swallowed, trying to talk and breathe at the same time was pretty difficult. "Came here as soon as Naruto told me...is Hinata alright?" Looking back at the white doors he had momentarily forgotten, Sasuke groaned. Taking this as his cue to speak, Neji answered, "we don't know yet, she has been in there for two hours already."

When the little devil in his arms pulled his hair to an extent, Neji looked at Kiba with pleading eyes. "Have you seen TenTen by any chance? She said she'd be back hours ago..." Kiba looked at his watch as he tried to remember where he had seen the bunned girl last, "she's with Ino I think...That's kind of why I was late actually, after telling me about Hinata, Naruto began shoving the two blonde twins in my face, telling me how much they had grown in the week after their birth. It's like he hadn't realized I had already seen them...every time he spots me."

Neji smiled inwardly, he couldn't blame the poor guy. When Yue was born all he did was shove her around, bragging about how cute she was and how strong she would be. Until of course TenTen began yelling at him, telling him that their daughter was no rag doll ...and since then, he was hardly able to carry the poor child. Except of course when the little devil had its tantrums, then she was shoved in his arms like if she were a time bomb.

"I'll be right back then---wait, where's Ino?"

Kiba looked at the little girl as she pulled her father's hair again, "last time I saw her, she was with Naruto...they were going to the park I think..." Not waiting to see if the news was accurate, Neji dashed towards the door, putting the little demon a safe distance from his precious locks. "Sorry honey but daddy had to go through a lot to get his hair this pretty...and I'm panning to keep it this pretty for a long time." With a childish giggle, both father and daughter disappeared behind a potted plant situated by the exit.

Kiba glanced back at Sasuke, who was now pacing around aimlessly. The father-to-be was clearly worried, with a knot of his brow and a tweak of a frown Sasuke turned, another round of pacing ready on its way.

"Don't worry so much Sasuke, this is Hinata we're talking about. She was my teammate, if anyone knows how strong she is it's me. So trust me when I say she'll be fine, maybe they're taking so long with her because maybe it's more than one."

Sasuke turned unexpectedly, slamming his fist on the cream colored wall, denting it for sure. "I know she's strong Kiba...But it's just---Naruto had twins, Neji had a little girl even Rock Lee has two already. I want one too...I want one so damn bad..." With understanding eyes Kiba looked at the man he once considered a stranger, "hey...at least you have a wife."

Before Sasuke could turn to face the frowning man, the two white doors were pushed open slowly. Out came Tsunade, she was drenched in sweat, slipping off the green gloves with trained ease. Her hair being messy and the face mask resting below her chin, she eyed the two eager men.

Kiba had jumped to his feet and Sasuke turned around to see her, not bothering to cover the oval dent on the wall.

"Well? How is she...and the baby?" Her serious look now gone, Tsunade grinned widely, patting Sasuke's back with natural strength. "Congratulations Uchiha, you're a father of a beautiful girl. And don't worry, Hinata is just fine, just completely worn out." Kiba grinned as he threw both arms in the air out of pure happiness and joy, while Sasuke was caught off guard,

"I'm...a...father?"

"Can we go see her?" With great excitement Tsunade nodded, "but only one of you though, which I'm guessing will be the father himself, right Sasuke?" Kiba turned to a still shocked Sasuke, who looked back at him, noting the disappointment through the small smile. "You'll see her later, for now go and tell Neji." With a light nod Kiba was sent running yet again. Apparently running was all he had been doing.

Without a doubt in his mind, Sasuke burst through the double doors, spooking the nurses who were either cleaning up or taking care of his wife and new born girl. In the middle of the room Hinata laid covered in sweat, arms limp on her side. With closed squinting eyes she tried to control her rough breathing. Sasuke stood over her, caressing her moist cheek lovingly. Bending down he kissed her on her forehead, pushing away damp hair that was now sticking to her face.

"You did good," With a sweet smile Hinata looked up, feeling so grateful for his supporting presence.

"Did you see her Sasuke? She's...beautiful."

Searching around the room with glistening eyes Sasuke spotted the nurse, Shizune, who was now holding the huddled form of his baby girl, covered in pink striped blankets. Walking towards him, Shizune extended her arms, letting him wrap the innocent beauty in his own.

His slight frown made Hinata worry.

She sat up, the pain shooting up her abdomen telling other wise. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

Sasuke glanced quickly at his now upset wife, the look on her face was of pure exhaustion. "No, no it's just...her eyes...they're **_green_**."

Hinata was confused, "green eyes? I hadn't noticed..."

Walking in the room, now refreshed and clean Tsunade stood beside the couple. The gleam in her eye now gone. "That can be explained."

They both looked at her oddly, confusion and worry making its way to their hearts.

Resting her arms around her waist, Tsunade began her explanation.

"With Hinata being a Hyuuga, she has white eyes. You are an Uchiha, thus yours are a natural onyx. With the eye color comes the bloodline limit, she being so young, her DNA could not find a perfect match for her, thus she got none, they sort of canceled each other out. You see, both Kekkei Genkai are probably equal in strength, so one couldn't over power the other. If she had black eyes than that would mean she would most likely inherit the Sharingan, right? But as of now, that is still unpredictable. So instead, she got a random color, in her occasion being jade green. Don't worry though, she could inherit either the Byakugan or Sharingan later on, it's really all up to her."

Hinata smiled, she didn't care if her daughter had either, she was healthy and that is all that mattered.

Sasuke was disappointed yes, but at least now he had a child of his own.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Hinata shifted her eyes from Tsunade to Sasuke, who was looking at the child in his arms, playing with her weak fingers. "Uh no, sorry, I was kinda busy actually** giving birth** to her." With blinking eyes, Sasuke looked back down at his heir, "how about...Amiko?" Hinata smiled sweetly as her eyes grew distant, "Amiko..._Amiko_...I like it."

The white doors flew open, not letting Sasuke even smile at his wife. In came a flustered Neji, frowning and apparently mad, "I don't care about the damn rules! I wanna see my niece!"

Naruto's shaky voice followed, running past a furious Tsunade to catch up with Neji, "uh...yeah, what he said!"

The young parents stared dumbfounded as Kiba, Naruto and Neji marched their ways towards them...calm and collected after such an outburst.

"Can you believe these people?! The audacity..."

Hinata grinned as Neji invaded Sasuke's personal space, eyes glittering with twinkling stars at how cute his niece was. With a slight twitch of a random eyebrow Sasuke turned around, not wanting to share his prize. " Back off Hyuga, this is my baby, my time! You'll have to wait like everyone else."

Naruto started to whine in his high pitched voice as he tried to steal a peek, "oh come on Sasuke...I let you see Menoi and Uzu when they were born...Why can't I see yours?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, all the while holding the infant in his chest protectively, "oh please Naruto, you let everyone see Menoi and Uzu as soon as they popped out of Ino...and her name's Amiko, baka."

Turning his attention to an amused Hinata, Kiba smiled, "I see you're all better." looking at the dazed mother, all three men calmed their ranting.

"Yes she's all better, now could you guys leave? Both Hinata and Amiko need their rest." Sasuke hesitantly gave his daughter to Shizune, kissing Hinata on the lips as all four made their way outside. "I'll see you guys later, Ino already threatened me to go tell her as soon as I saw the baby." When Naruto began to make his leave, Neji nodded in agreement, "gah...TenTen'll decapitate me if she hears it from Naruto and not me."

Kiba looked back at a spacey Sasuke, who's distant eyes sparked his attention. "What's wrong with you? You should be happy damn it!"

Sasuke glanced back at Kiba, "shouldn't you be spreading the news or something?" Kiba crossed his arms and huffed, "bad excuse...but true. Shino will make sure his bugs eat me if I don't go tell him, but don't think I won't be back."

Sasuke sank in the chair as Kiba disappeared behind a corner.

How should he feel about this?

His first daughter had no bloodline limit.

Now what?

* * *

**::3 Years Later::**

* * *

"Amiko~ Amiko where are you?"

Giggling fits alerted the silky haired man to his granddaughter's whereabouts. "Hmmmm...I wonder where she could be? Could she possibly be---HERE!" Lifting the table cloth Hiashi's eyes rejoiced as he spotted his three year old granddaughter, sprawled on the floor, holding her tummy as jade green eyes stared back with surprise. "You found me!"

Taking her out he placed her in his arms, carrying her out to the foyer, where her parents were getting ready. Hinata smiled as her daughter approached them, the 23 year old woman was due any minute, but even knowing that, it pained her to leave her daughter behind, even for just a few days. With two suitcases in both hands, Sasuke bent down and kissed the cutie on the cheek, in return she tried to do the same, but ended up slobbering his shirt instead.

Hinata brushed the soft black hair off Amiko's face and kissed her forehead lovingly, "don't worry sweetie, in about a week we'll be back. And you'll have yourself two little brother's to take care of, okay?" With a short wave both adults disappeared through the large oak door, leaving the three year old to clasp onto her grandfather's haori for support. Hiashi smiled sweetly seeing her eyes water, "you're a Hyuuga, Amiko, why don't we go join your cousin and get some _sushi_?" At the word 'sushi' her eyes dried at unnatural speed, and she grinned, nodding excitedly as they turned around.

Joining Hanabi, who was sitting on a stool, holding Yue in one arm trying to feed the stoic four year old some random sushi roll, Hiashi placed Amiko on the table. "Where's Neji and TenTen?" With a bored look Hanabi looked up, "they left, something about a mission." Amiko stared with wide, watering eyes as Yue slapped the sushi roll away, which just landed on the floor with a soft 'thud'. Amiko began to squeal and scream, pointing a finger at Yue all the while, "you killed the sushi!"

* * *

**::1 week Later::**

**

* * *

**It was late in the afternoon when the large doors were flung open.

Yue, using her Byakugan -which she had already mastered- looked at Amiko from where she sat plucking a flower and pointed towards the door, "aren't you gonna greet your parents?" Amiko stood at the word 'parents' and stared at the door disbelievingly, could it be true?

As if on cue, Hanabi stepped inside the house, a huddled figure held tightly in her arms. Hiashi slowly followed, yet another lump of blue held in his own arms. Amiko ran, passing by the two to look outside, where to her relief she spotted her parents, Sasuke holding onto Hinata's arm as she tried to climb the steps. "MOMMMYYYY!!!"

Looking up Hinata smiled immediately, she had pleaded Sasuke to bring her to the Hospital those few times he went home, but he never did. And now, seeing her after exactly seven days, Hinata could not hold back the tears that were running down her pale cheeks.

Sasuke caught the little devil before she could knock her mother to the ground, kissing her on the cheek he passed her to Hinata, who was as eager to hold her as any mother would be. Drying the thick tears Amiko placed a slobbery kiss on her cheeks, making Hinata hug her tightly.

* * *

**::4 Weeks Later::**

* * *

Amiko stared down at her little brothers, Ryu, the oldest was staring back at her with onyx eyes, while Ryo had his pearly white ones half closed.

"What is it Amiko?"

Noting her daughter's open curiosity, Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"Mommy...why are our eyes so different? Ryu has daddy's and Ryo's has yours, whose do I have?"

The question caught her by surprise, looking at Sasuke, Hinata begged for help. Sasuke sighed, it was about time she learned the facts anyway.

"Come over here, sit on daddy's lap," doing as she was told Amiko stared up at the two adults, jade green eyes glittering with natural curiosity.

"You know what I do for a living right?" Amiko nodded, "you're a ninja." Sasuke continued, "well, half of my power comes from my eyes."

Amiko just stared. "Your eyes? ...Like laser vision?"

Hinata chose to continue, "it's a family bloodline that not many people have, it comes from one clan. For example, I have white pupil-less eyes, not another soul outside the Hyuuga clan has that. But with such eyes, come special powers, the Hyuuga's power is the Byakugan. While daddy's power is the Sharingan."

Amiko absorbed the information like a sponge, but one question still remained.

"What's my power?"

Both parents stared at each other; how do you tell a three year old she doesn't have any?

Call it sheer luck or mere coincidence, but Neji chose to make an entrance, a crying Yue in his arms. Taking the opportunity, Hinata stood, "what happened?" Sasuke seeing where she was going followed pursuit, sitting a still confused Amiko on the floor.

"She cut herself with a kunai."

Neji tried to ignore the glare he was receiving from Hinata, "a kunai? Neji she's four! Let her find some friends first!"

"What ever...just don't tell TenTen..."

* * *

**::9 Years Later::**

* * *

"Aim like you know you'll hit the target. Throw like you control the kunai. The results of a battle depends on the ninja, never forget that!" Sasuke stood fiercefully beside his daughter, arms crossed behind his back, eyeing with calculating eyes as she hit the log with perfect aim...again.

Amiko Uchiha was now twelve years old, her hair a jet black with natural purple streaks.

Her eyes were still jade green---occasionally gold, depending on the lighting.

The young ninja was fierce, having a father like the Uchiha Avenger himself payed off. When inside the house he was a regular loving father, but when training, they were student and sensei, nothing more. Glancing across the large field that was their backyard, she spotted her nine year old brothers. The fact that they were so strong at such an age was not taken lightly.

"Pay attention."

They had been training since dawn, now it was noon. But no matter how tired she was, her father's disapproving looks and rough commands were enough a boost to keep her going.

"That's enough Amiko, lunch is ready."

Hinata walked out of their large house, moving aside as the twins whooshed past her. She stood next to her husband and battered daughter.

She did not like how he trained her, no matter how good she was...she was never good enough for him.

It reminded her too much of how her father used to treat her.

"Go get cleaned up honey, after lunch you can go meet your friends."

Amiko looked at her then at Sasuke, who eventually nodded, if not a little stiff. Noting his approval she bowed respectfully and walked past them, first thing in mind was to clean up the small wound on her leg before her mother took notice.

Sasuke turned to face his wife, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did so.

With an angry look on her face Hinata glanced at him, sighing tiredly as she crossed her arms. "Why must you treat her like that, Sasuke? Like if she were never good enough? Like if she didn't have at least one wound after practice it wouldn't be enough?" Sasuke looked down at her and couldn't help but smile at her face, holding out his arm, she took it reluctantly.

"I don't treat her like anything. I just want her to be strong...the strongest."

Hinata hit him on the arm lightly, "no. You will not make my daughter your little slave. When you were twelve you were obsessed with being so damn strong and look where it got you. When you married me you promised to take it easy, so follow through that and let her have a regular life."

Sliding the paper doors Sasuke sighed, "she will never have a regular life. Not with those eyes."

Hinata was getting mad. And when Hinata got mad, Hinata got **mad**.

Regretting his thoughtless comment Sasuke sat on the floor, pulling her down with him. "Let's just have lunch, okay?" Kissing her neck playfully Hinata began to blush, trying to stand up but failing miserably."Sasuke! I need to serve the food...and the twins are watching!"

Looking at his left, Sasuke spotted both nine year-olds just staring...left eye twitching uncontrollably.

--------------

Amiko stared at her now bandaged leg, "just a minor cut...no one'll notice." Looking in the bathroom mirror her eyes caught her attention, they were _still_ green.

Her face saddened for a second before opening the faucet and letting the water run freely, '_why_ _was I cursed like this_? _I know I_ _have the power to activate at least one...all I have to do is give it a little push_.'

"Amiko come on! Your lunch is getting cold!"

Closing the faucet quickly she made her way out the door, sitting next to Ryu who was...twitching?

Dismissing it she began to eat, feeling her father's occasional stare every now and then.

She wasn't strong...but one day she will be.

She will be _too_ strong.

--------------

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N:** Well? What do you think? I sure hope you liked it, trust me, as the chapters increase so will the drama and action.

-Sorry is Sasuke seems a little mean and harsh, but he's not! He just wants her to be the best! ...By the training her until she drops dead..o.0...

If you want to know more about the characters and stuff, go to my profile. The other couples and story summary will be there..so check it out!

**----**Other characters will come out on the next chapter, for now just review and tell me what you think, okay? It's alright if you flame...WAIT, NO IT'S NOT! I'm not some damn Marshmellow!


End file.
